


And the Sun Burned Out Tonight

by avacat123



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: GTA AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avacat123/pseuds/avacat123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twist on Romeo and Juliet</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Sun Burned Out Tonight

RVB was a famous gang and by famous I mean killed thousands of people famous. The King Pin of their operation was a man only known to the police as Church with his right hand man being Simons.

The next man in the infamous lineup was Sarge, who only used a shotgun. The last two members and possibly the most dangerous were nick named Felix and Caboose. Felix was a damn good shot who was even better with a knife and had been on the Los Santos most wanted list since he arrived in the city. Caboose was a crazy motherfucker who had been known to survive a firefight with another gang leader Geoff Ramsey. Or at least that’s what the public thought of the members of Burnie’s gang were made up of.

Anyone who had Gus would think he was a madman for having him as the right hand of a gang. But Gus was good at blowing shit up and that’s what Burnie needed at the time he hired him. Matt’s fetish with a shotgun was a little creepy but the man had shot someone with the thing 20 miles away, so he was in. Now a lot of people thought that Joel was in the gang for years but the truth was he came with their assassin Miles. When RVB had first met the two of them it was on a heist. Supposedly Miles had been hired to take out the man RVB was after and after a successful kill and heist They had agreed to work for Burnie.

Now you, Chief Marquis, why I am writing this? Well think of it as my last will and testament. The two mercenaries Miles and Joel had a not so secret relationship that the entire gang knew about. The two were head over heels for each other and could not be separated. Every heist saw the two on a team and they were a deadly combination. Joel was cold and unfeeling he got the blood on his hands and Miles was a sweet-talker who could charm anyone. But RVB had one fatal enemy.

Fake AH was run by former member Geoff Ramsey, code name Grif, and he still held a grudge over the gang for kicking him out. Ramsey had taken money and weapons from Burnie and was subsequently fired. So Ramsey sent the two in his gang who most matched Miles and Joel. Ryan Haywood, The Vagabond, and Gavin Free, The Fool or Creeper, these two were tasked with “dispatching” Miles and Joel.

The two fuckers jumped Miles and Joel in an alley and well from what I saw Ryan grabbed Joel and pinned him to the wall while Gavin shot Miles executioner style. But Gavin fucking missed, the Fool, and the two ran away laughing. While Miles lay on the ground bleeding out from a stomach wound i heard the last words that would ever come out of his mouth “ I love you Joel, ya old bitch.” Joel was holding back tears but still laughed at Miles’s joke and when Miles’s breath stopped he screamed with the most rage i have ever seen in my life. A week later when the infamous Caboose was put to rest I knew who had killed him, Ryan Haywood, and the deed was done.

Here’s the list of the Fake AH Crew’s names: Geoff Ramsey, Jack Pattillo, Michael Jones, Ray Narvaez Jr., Gavin Free, and Ryan Haywood. Catch them quick and we won’t have problems. As you can tell Miles and Joel were apart of my family. Our own Romeo and Juliet. To be dispatched by scum like the Fake AH is unacceptable. See that their deaths are painful

Sincerely,

A Pissed Off Gang Leader

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to Marie and Angie


End file.
